The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the genus Raphiolepis and a member of the Rosaceae family. This new Raphiolepis variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘Wilcor’ was discovered by Will Lee Corley in May, 1995. ‘Wilcor’ was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Raphiolepis×delacourii ‘Georgia Charm’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,982. Mr. Corley found the seedling at the University of Georgia Experiment Station at Griffin, Ga. The value of this new cultivar lies in its dense, mounding growth habit, resistance to Entomosporium leaf spot, increased cold hardiness, and abundance of late-blooming white flowers. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent cultivar, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, salt, and disease, which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent cultivar, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, a ground cover, in either formal or informal groupings, and is quite attractive in mass plantings. ‘Wilcor’ serves well in foundation plantings and is adaptable for culture as a potted plant. ‘Wilcor’ is responsive to pruning and training and may be employed in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care. This plant is easy to care for and maintain in size due to its short internodes, heavy branching, and dense canopy. Its natural propensity to remain small to maturity makes it valuable for landscape uses in smaller home gardens which requires plants that do not outgrow their intended mature dimensions.
Asexual propagation of the new plants by cuttings has been under Mr. Corley's direction in Griffin, Ga. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to the type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.